Trials of a Sith
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The sequel to Empire of the Sith. Follow Ben and the gang as they grow more and more powerful in the Dark Side of the Force, and bring about a new Sith Empire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darth Talon: "We've now reached the sequel to Empire of the Sith! What's that mean?"**_

 _ **Ahsoka: "IITT'SSSS DANCING TIME!"**_

 _ ***Music begins to play as Ahsoka starts break dancing.***_

 _ *****I still don't own anything having to do with Ben 10 or Star Wars!*****_

* * *

"The Sith." = Talking

 _"The Sith." = Thinking_

 **"The Sith." = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Currently flying through hyperspace was the very same Imperial star ship that Ben and the others took to get off of Earth. The hyperdrive coordinates were set for Korriban, and it's been three days since they left.

Currently, Ben, A.K.A. Darth Nemesis, was asleep in his chambers after a long day of training and meditation. But it wasn't all work. He also spent much of his time with little Azusa, playing with and taking care of him. The baby Togruta was quite the energetic and curious baby, as proven by the multiple exploits he's made. Such as when Ben needed to save him from being squashed by the refrigerator!

However the little Togruta managed to knock over such a heavy object on his own without using the Force is beyond my comprehension.

And having been squashed beneath the fridge due to saving the little tyke left Ben tired and sore, so he was resting in his quarters. And cuddled up next to him was Talon, a happy smile on her face as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Years ago, if you'd told Talon that she would one day choose a mate and train him as her apprentice, she'd pin you to the wall and gut you like a fish!

But now, she was just happy to finally have such a wonderful man in her life. The Force has truly blessed her after all of her suffering.

" _My love… I know you still carry a huge burden on your shoulders, but you aren't alone anymore."_ Talon thought to herself as she kissed Ben on the cheek. " _You will never be alone anymore!"_

With that thought in mind, Talon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with herself and Ben having a family if their own. Ben was the Emperor of a new Sith Empire, she was his Queen, and there was a five year old Twi'lek girl and a human boy running around. Their children. In this dream, Talon was also pregnant with their third child. And Azusa was the elder teenage brother, making sure his siblings stayed out of trouble.

Unknown to her, Ben was also having that same dream. The only difference being that there were also Togruta and Dathomirian children running around in addition to Twi'lek and human kids.

* * *

 _ *****Dreamscape*****_

* * *

 _"Can't catch me, Kenny!" said a little Twi'lek girl with pink skin._

 _"WAS THAT A CHALLENGE? IF IT'S A RACE YOU WANT, IT'S A RACE YOU'LL GET!" declared a little human boy with golden eyes._

 _He ran after his sister, being as careful as possible not to make a mess of the throne room. Especially since their pregnant mother was there, along with their big brother Azusa._

 _"Be careful, children! Remember, your father will be here to teach you the ways of the Sith soon." Talon gently reminded._

 _"Okay!" the kids said in understanding._

 _They knew that their dad was a very serious man, being the Emperor and all, but he was also very kind and loving towards his family. He was also personally teaching his children the ways of the Sith._

 _The door opened, and in walked an older version of Ben Tennyson. He now sported a beard, was taller and more masculine, and his right arm was now a droid prosthetic. He was dressed in traditional Sith Inquisitor robes, and seemed to have an air of content in his aura._

 _"I'm home! Who missed me?"_

 _"DAD!/DADDY!" Ken and his sister cried._

 _The two children tackle hugged their dad, causing him to fall flat on his back. But instead of getting mad, he just laughed it off and hugged his children back. Talon smiled at the sight as she rubbed her bulging stomach, feeling the new life growing within her. She sighed happily as she remembered how this all came to be._

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ *****Record scratching noise.*****_

 _ **Ahsoka: "Hey!"**_

 _ **Talon: "That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life."**_

 _ **Ahsoka: "You're no fun!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Small AN: Once I update Rosario GX after this chapter, I'll be focusing on updating this story for awhile. I want to at least get this one up to seven chapters before starting on anything else.**_

 _ *****I still don't own Ben 10, or Star Wars!*****_

* * *

 _ **You'll be in My Heart**_

* * *

"Where's the baby? There he is!" Ventress cooed as she played peek a boo with Azusa.

The baby Togruta giggled and clapped his little hands, as he found this action to be funny. The Dathomirian girl just couldn't get over how adorable he was, and was also using this time to gain experience in taking care of small children. After all, if they were to train young Sith, they'd need deep patience to pass on their teachings. Although, Ventress was fairly certain that Ben was going to abolish the rule of two.

Ahsoka watched with a smile as this teenage version of the woman who was once her enemy showed a soft spot for the baby. It honestly gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling inside to see such interactions. If possible, her grin widened when she heard Azusa squeal with laughter as Ventress blew a raspberry into the baby Togruta's belly.

"Glad you're having fun back there, but try to tone it down. Some of us are trying to make sure we don't crash." Ahsoka said teasingly.

Ventress pouted at that comment and looked away.

"You're no fun!" Ventress pouted.

"Oh, lighten up, Ahsoka." Shaak said as she entered the room. "The ship's autopilot can fly us to Korriban while we take care of Azusa."

"I know, I know, I was just teasing." Ahsoka replied.

Though, confidentially, the ship's autopilot was already on. Ahsoka was just sitting there and pretending she knew what she was doing. So, she sighed and got up from the pilot's seat before the older Togruta became even more of a downer.

"So, how much longer do you think it'll be until we reach Korriban?" Ahsoka asked.

"By my estimation, given the quadrant of the galaxy we're in, I'd say that we will reach Korriban in about another day and a half." Shaak replied.

"Well then, we should probably get this little guy fed and get some shut eye." Ventress said.

The others nodded in agreement and went to get everything done. Ahsoka heated up Azusa's formula before checking to make sure it was the right temperature.

"Here you go, little man. Drink up." Ahsoka cooed as she fed the baby Togruta.

Azusa just made little baby grunts as he drank his dinner. Heck, it certainly didn't take him long to drain the whole thing. And when he was finished, Ahsoka adjusted him so that his head was resting on her shoulder and began to pat his back.

It had the desired outcome as Azusa let out a belch that would've made a certain boy with buck teeth and a silly pink hat proud. The baby let out a content sigh, and snuggled deeper into Ahsoka's embrace. This action caused Ahsoka to smile as her maternal instincts kicked into overdrive, and she did something she never thought she'd do again.

She began to sing.

 _Come stop your crying,_

 _It will be alright._

 _Just take my hand,_

 _Hold it tight._

 _I will protect you_

 _from all around you,_

 _I will be here,_

 _Don't you cry._

Ahsoka began to gently rock Azusa back and forth as she made her way to her room in the ship. That's where Azusa's crib was put, but Ahsoka had other plans.

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm._

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken._

 _I will be here,_

 _Don't you cry._

Azusa let out a small yawn as the lullaby began to take full effect. Ahsoka smiled and kissed her adopted son on his forehead before continuing her song.

' _Cause you'll be in my heart._

 _You'll be in my heart._

 _From this day on,_

 _Now and forever,_

 _You'll be in my heart._

 _No matter what they say,_

 _You'll be in my heart, always…_

Ahsoka laid the now sleeping Azusa on her bed, dressed in her nighttime attire, and cuddled up with her son. She kissed his forehead, making the baby smile in his sleep.

"Always…!" Ahsoka said as she fell asleep.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****I still own nothing to do with Ben 10, or Star Wars!*****_

* * *

 _ **Arrival on Korriban: Dreams of the Future!**_

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from a strange dream she had. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to wake up. But as she shifted a bit, she felt as though there was someone else in the room with her.

She looked to see Azusa, her baby boy, sleeping soundly. He was snuggled up to her for warmth and had his thumb in his mouth, grunting a bit as he subconsciously suckled the aforementioned digit. Ahsoka smiled at this sight, mentally squealing at the cuteness of her child. It still felt a bit strange; a former Jedi being a mother. But she wasn't complaining.

A few minutes later Azusa yawned and opened his eyes, instantly smiling at the sight of his mother.

"Good morning, sweetie. How you doing today?" Ahsoka asked, cooing at her son.

Azusa just started giggling and making cute baby noises in response, reaching up for his mommy to pick him up. Ahsoka was more than happy to oblige, and picked up her son. She kissed his forehead and cradled the baby Togruta in her arms.

That's when Azusa's belly made a rumbly sound. Obviously, the little guy didn't like that noise or the feeling that came with it, and he started hitting his stomach in response.

"Ah, ah, ah, Azusa, don't hurt your tummy. It's just telling you that it's hungry." Ahsoka said, gently gripping her adopted son's hand.

Cradling Azusa with one hand, Ahsoka began to prepare his formula with her remaining hand. She did so relatively quickly, and after checking to make sure it was the right temperature, she started feeding Azusa. The baby started grunting as he ate, feeling the rich, creamy milk flowing down his hungry throat.

Ahsoka sighed in contentment as she fed her child, and yet she couldn't help but think about the dream she had last night.

" _It was so strange…"_

* * *

 _ *****During Ahsoka's Dream…*****_

* * *

" _DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! THESE FOOLS WILL REGRET EVER MESSING WITH THE EMPIRE!"_

 _She was on a battle ground, leading the charge as her forces fended off rebellion forces that were fighting against the Sith Empire. Only she was older, stronger, and wiser than before. She was also wearing new battle armor that was both thin enough to allow maximum mobility, and strong enough to deflect plasma bolts from blasters._

 _Her troops charged in, ready to take down the enemy troops, but the rebels were far more prepared than they let on._

 _Imperial Troopers were sent flying as cannon fire rained down on the battlefield. Ahsoka took notice of this, and called up the captain of her platoon. As his hologram appeared, she grew restless._

" _What's the hold up, captain?" Ahsoka asked. "You should've had these guys finished off by now!"_

" _Sir! They've brought out heavy cannons! We can't break through their defenses!" the captain reported. "We're losing more troops than we can shoot down, and will be utterly decimated at this rate!"_

 _Heavy cannons. Boy, that takes her back. She remembered when she was first given to Anakin as a Padawan, and they had used heavy cannons to drive back the droid army. But now wasn't the time to be lost in memories._

" _Tell the men to fall back! We'll regroup and find a way around their cannons!" Ahsoka ordered._

" _Uh, I'd love to, sir, but there's a slight problem." the captain informed. "Your son is still out there fighting."_

 _That made Ahsoka's eyes widen comically as only a few words made their way out of her mouth._

" _Azusa, if we live, you are SO grounded!"_

 _Meanwhile, slicing his way through rebel after rebel as he continued to fight on. His crimson colored blade danced about as he cut down enemy after enemy._

" _WEAKLINGS! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN OPPOSE THE SITH AND GET AWAY WITH IT? YOU'RE CRAZY!"_

 _At this time, Azusa is thirteen years old, and already he's very skilled in the Sith arts. His black and red Sith Warrior armor made him seem like a demon straight out of hell. And his crimson colored cross guard Lightsaber further inspired fear into his enemies._

 _But the Troopers that were fighting under him seemed a bit uncertain._

" _Should we stop him?" TK-675 asked. "I mean, his mother is sure to have our heads if he dies out here on the field."_

" _You wanna tell a commanding officer to retreat? Especially when he's a Sith!?" TK-092 asked incredulously. "Man, you must have some kinda death wish!"_

* * *

 _ *****Back to the Present…*****_

* * *

Ahsoka was broken from her thoughts when she heard the familiar sound of Azusa finishing his bottle. She set it on the nightstand, and began to burp her child, knowing that he'd get a stomachache if he wasn't burped.

After a small belch, Azusa sighed in content and snuggled into his mother's shoulder. Ahsoka smiled at this, loving how much joy this child brought to her during these times. She went over to her bed and laid the baby down.

"You wait right there for a moment, sweetie. Mommy needs to get changed." Ahsoka cooed.

She then went over to her closet, and pulled out a new outfit. After changing out of her night attire, she changed into her new clothes.

This new outfit consisted of a black skintight sleeveless top that had red accents on it, a pair of black leggings, and steel black colored shoes. She was also wearing a pair of sleeveless gloves that went up to her elbows. As the final touch, Ahsoka put her Akul Tooth Headdress on her montrals.

Once she was done getting dressed, she turned back to see Azusa rolling around on her bed without a care in the world. Smiling, she walked over and picked up her son. Cradling him in her arms, Ahsoka went to the cockpit of the ship to get everything ready for their arrival on Korriban.

When she got there, she saw that Ben and Talon were already looking out the porthole of the ship. They were already out of hyperspace and were orbiting the planet below. It was quite a large planet with a blood red atmosphere, and immediately she knew where they were. Even baby Azusa was amazed at how beautiful the planet looked.

"Welcome, Lord Nemesis, to the Sith home planet; Korriban!" Talon said.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Remember to vote on the poll I posted for Ben's secondary Lightsaber!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****I still own nothing having to do with Ben 10, or Star Wars!*****_

* * *

 _ **New Sith Detected**_

* * *

It took some time to find a suitable landing spot, as what was left of the old Sith Empire had been utterly decimated by the Jedi of the old Republic. The only things that were left were the tombs of Naga Shada and Tulak Hord, the old training grounds, and the Ruins of what was once the Sith Academy.

Rather than brave the tombs with a defenseless baby, or story's main protagonists/antagonists chose to land in front of the Sith Academy ruins. Less dangerous for little Azusa.

Upon landing, Ben took a moment to survey his surroundings.

"So, this is Korriban." he said to himself.

Our young Sith Lord walked out of the ship and further searched his surroundings. It was a barren world, having great deserts of pure sand. But this environment also gave rise to predators. He could sense them through the Force.

"Indeed… I can feel much Dark Side energy flowing through this planet." Ben thought out loud. "It doesn't look like much, but I'm sure that it's just a good fixer upper."

"Ah, the old Sith Academy. So many fond memories of my time here." Talon said, a little lost in memory. "Ending with a war between Jedi and Sith, along with being frozen in crystal and sent to Earth. But still, fond memories."

"I've heard about this place from my old master, back when I was still a Padawan. In my timeline, the Sith Species and their apprentices were at peace with the Jedi Order, but Sidious wanted both sides destroyed so he could build a galactic empire." Ahsoka explained. "He's the reason that the order turned their backs on me, master Kenobi, Padmé, and Skyguy."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Ben said sympathetically. "And Skyguy?"

"That was an old nickname I gave master Skywalker when I was first given to him as a Padawan. He, in turn, nicknamed me Snips due to my witty and snippy nature." Ahsoka explained.

Ben and the girls could see that talking about her past was doing nothing more than bringing up bad memories for her. Azusa began cooing and used his small hands to pat Ahsoka's face, as if he could instinctively tell that his mommy was not happy. The older Togruta smiled at her child's show of affection, and playfully rubbed the tip of her nose against his.

Ben smiled at how easily Ahsoka's heart melted when around Azusa, and he could tell that Ahsoka was a very affectionate mother. Shaak and Ventress outwardly smiled, but on the inside, they were jealous and wished that they had children of their own.

"Alright, everyone, enough sight seeing." Talon said. "We need to go inside and begin salvaging anything that is still in working condition, before beginning repairs on this place."

The other Acolytes nodded in agreement. Not only did they need to salvage supplies, but they also needed to get Azusa out of the sun. But as they began to move into they began to move into the old Academy building, Ben suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He looked to the tombs of Tulak Hord, and could sense something coming from them. It was a presence that was strong in the Dark Side of the Force.

" _Wait… there are two of them!"_

"Hey, Ben, what's the hold up?" Ventress asked.

"I can sense two new Dark Side Force energies from within the tomb of Tulak Hord. It could be a couple of new Acolytes provided by the Force." Ben informed. "You guys go on inside. I'm gonna go in there and locate them."

"Of course." Shaak said, nodding in agreement. "Just be on your guard at all times. From what I remember, those tombs are infested with predatory creatures that could take down an inexperienced Sith, and love to hunt in packs."

Ben nodded, and started off. But not before giving his son a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Don't worry, sport, daddy will be back soon." Ben assured. "You be good for your mommy, okay?"

Azusa just gurgled and put one of his fingers in his mouth, making Ben chuckle a bit. And with that, he walked off to the tomb of Tulak Hord to find those Force energies.

Little did he know was that it was going to be a lot more difficult than he would like.

Meanwhile, Talon and the others went into the Academy to assess the damage done by father time, and were mildly surprised. It would seem as though the interior hadn't been as affected by the sands of time as one might think. In fact, aside from a bit of rubble and a few skeletons here and there, the place seemed to be very well maintained.

But there was one thing that definitely caught their attention. There were several Lightsabers littered across the ground, each looking damaged as a result of battle. However, they seemed to still be in working order.

"Look at this place…!" Ventress gasped in awe.

She knelt down and picked up a curved hilt Lightsaber, and pressed the ignition button. From the hilt sprang forth a fiery red plasma blade that quickly fizzled out due to the inner mechanisms of the hilt being too badly damaged.

"What happened here?" Ventress asked.

"From what I can remember, several members of the Old Republic's Jedi Order invaded the Sith Academy in an effort to take over Korriban by force." Talon explained.

"And who won?" Shaak asked.

"By the looks of things, I'd say that both sides lost this battle." Ahsoka guessed.

Talon just nodded in agreement. Since she was sent into the future during the battle, she had no way of knowing the true outcome. But then again, this was probably for the best. In fact… these scattered Lightsabers could prove to be a blessing in disguise.

"Shaak, Ventress, help me sort through these Lightsabers. Save any that are still fully functional. We'll disassemble any that have ceased functioning, and save any working parts and crystals." Talon ordered. "Ahsoka, go back to the ship and take care of Azusa. The little guy looks like he wants to play, and I don't want him to get hurt in a place like this."

The girls nodded in understanding, and Ahsoka definitely knew that Talon was right. Azusa was getting fussy, and no doubt wanted to play.

"Come on, little man. Let's go back to the ship, and you can play with mister bunny." Ahsoka cooed.

This caused Azusa to calm down a little, but he was still squirming a bit. This caused Ahsoka to giggle at her child. He was exactly like she was when she was a baby. Always full of energy and never staying in one place for too long.

* * *

 _ *****With Ben*****_

* * *

 _ **Ben's POV.**_

* * *

As I traversed the catacombs that made up the tomb of the Sith known as Tulak Hord, I used my surprisingly strong Force Sense to track the energy signatures I had detected.

I don't know why I was gifted with this ability, but according to Talon, it's a very rare ability that even fewer Jedi or Sith develop. And when they do get it, it usually develops immediately after the child leaves their mother's womb, depending on their Midichlorian count. Heck, even Yoda and Yadel never developed a Force Sense as strong as mine, and they were two of the oldest and wisest Jedi in the order.

But I have no time to dwell on that. I still have a long way to go in order to find those Dark Side Force Signatures. So far, I've run into a few of the predators that inhabit these tombs, but they were nowhere near strong enough to so much as scratch me. I collected a few random parts from old Droids that I found here and there, knowing they'll come in handy sometime in the future.

I have to admit, this tomb really is a labyrinth. These tunnels and catacombs run all over the place, making it very easy to get lost. I'd be lying if I claimed to have not made at least one wrong turn.

"Now, if I were two new Sith imprisoned in these accursed tombs, where would I be?" I asked myself.

I could sense them, that much was certain, but I just couldn't seem to find them. That's when I saw something that stook out from the rest of the area.

It looked like a hall that I haven't explored yet. And there were a few non functioning Droids at the door, but I paid them no mind as I walked down the path. But for some reason, I got this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I should have paid more attention to those Droids.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **HELP! I need ideas as to who these new Sith Ben finds should be. The only exceptions being Sidious, Grievous, and Dooku. They can be OCs, or you can choose a character from the Star Wars franchise. A version of Ezra Bridger that became a Sith for whatever reason, or Lord Zash from that computer game, for example. PLEASE SEND IDEAS! Thank you and good bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****I still don't own anything to do with Ben 10, or Star Wars!*****_

* * *

 _ **Found**_

* * *

As Ben continued down the catacombs of Tulak Hord's tomb, he found that his Force Sense was far more useful in navigating these caverns than a simple radar. Though, he did make a mental note to search for anything good here to help with rebuilding the Sith Empire.

He's passed quite a few pieces of Sith history while on his way to these new Sith's location, and has learned quite a bit. Like how there is still a working Lightsaber buried deep within the tomb of Naga Shada. Ben decided to check that out later, figuring that it might be a good way to expand their arsenal. Or, it might make a good weapon for one of these new Sith that he was sensing.

"Their Force Signatures are so close now, I can practically taste their power!" Ben said to himself.

He had to wonder just who these new people are. Because, for all he knew, the Force Signatures could actually belong to a couple of Grey Jedi instead of Sith. And they would most likely remain neutral to the cause instead of joining either side.

Finally, our story's main protagonist/antagonist found himself in the deepest chamber of Tulak Hord's tomb. And just like with the girls, he had found the new Sith provided by the Force.

One of them was a human much like himself, only he was a couple of years younger than Ben. Maybe fourteen at the most. He was wearing an orange outfit, had tan skin, and his hair was a very dark blue color.

The second individual was a Mirialan girl that looked to be Ahsoka's age. She had olive green skin with forest green diamond tattoos all along the bridge of her nose, and shoulder length raven black hair. Her outfit consisted of a skintight black suit with a black Jedi robe tied around her shoulders.

The only similarity between the two was the fact that they were both encased in red Sith crystal. Ben grinned and stepped a bit closer to the two before getting into a meditative position. He began to use the Force to awaken their subconscious states from this forced slumber.

 _"What the? Where am I? Who are you?"_ the boy asked.

" _Easy there, boy. I'm not here to harm you. I just want to talk."_ Ben assured through the mental link.

 _"Talk? You? HA! That's what they all say, right before they use you and then cast you aside like a broken tool that's lost its usefulness!"_ the boy replied bitterly.

 _"He speaks the truth! The Jedi turned on my good friend, Ahsoka Tano, because they feared that she was getting too strong! So she slaughtered them all, except a select few when her master along with Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala were murdered by the Jedi!"_ the girl added.

Ben was definitely surprised at this statement. There's no way that this Mirialan girl could possibly know about those events in Ahsoka's past life! Unless…

" _Tell me, what are your names, fellow Sith?"_ Ben asked.

While a bit unsure now that they knew that Ben is a Sith, they decided to at least introduce themselves. After all, what could this guy possibly do to them that hasn't already been done?

 _"The name's Ezra Bridger."_ the boy informed.

 _"And I am Barriss Offee, former Padawan Learner to Jedi Master Luminara Unduli."_ the girl informed. _"Now that we've told you our names, perhaps you would be so gracious as to tell us yours?"_

" _Very well, then. My birth name is Ben. But you two will refer to me as Darth Nemesis._ Now that we've got introductions out of the way _, what do you say I get you out of those crystal piñatas and we can discuss your plans for the future at the Sith Academy."_ Ben mentally asked before adding " _Or, what's left of it, at least."_

 _"Wait a minute, what do you mean by what's left of it? Just how long have we been out of it?"_ Barriss asked.

" _Well, I don't know the year that you guys got stuck in your crystalline prisons, but the current year is the year two thousand sixteen."_ Ben replied.

This shocked the two Sith greatly, as they had not expected to be sent so far into the future. But nevertheless, they resolved to at least try to get along with this guy. And since he's a Darth, he must have a lot more power than both of them combined. Boy, are they in for a surprise, eh?

Rising to his feet, Ben started to channel his black Force energy into the crystal surrounding Ezra and Barriss. Like before with Talon, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka, and Ventress, the crystal began to crack and break from the sudden influx of foreign Force energy. Suddenly, the eyes of the two new Acolytes sprang open, revealing them to be a very pale yellow with a blood red outline.

The crystal shattered, allowing the two new Sith Acolytes to fall to the ground, gasping as they began to take in fresh air for the first time in what must've been a couple dozen millennia. Once they calmed down, the two stood up and began to work the kinks out of their bodies.

"Oh, wow does it feel good to be outta there!" Ezra sighed.

"Indeed! I feel like I was encased in Carbonite for at least a hundred years!" Barriss added.

"Well, now that you're free for the first time in years, we should get going. We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it back to the Sith Academy unharmed." Ben said while using the Force to grab two of the discarded crystals. "And we can use these Khyber Crystals later on."

"You got it, boss!" Ezra said while Barriss just nodded.

The three started on their way when Ezra suddenly asked a question that seemed pretty ridiculous.

"What's a Khyber Crystal?"

This question made Ben face palm while Barriss started banging her head against the wall.

"I can see we've got a LOT of work ahead of us."

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Next to Be Updated: Of Masks and Signers**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm terribly sorry that it took so long for me to update this story, but I'd hit a major roadblock with this story and needed time to get my thoughts together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ *****I still don't own Ben 10, or Star Wars! I wish I did, though.*****_

* * *

 _ **Droids of Ancient Times!**_

* * *

As Ben walked out of the Tomb with Barriss and Ezra in tow, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. And yet, he was quite concerned for Barriss. She had whacked her head against a solid stone wall for almost fifteen minutes straight after Ezra's question, and was now sporting a pretty nasty bruise. It would be a stroke of good luck for Barriss to come out of that without a concussion.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Barriss?" Ben asked.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes, my lord. I was training to be a healer before I was encased in that crystal, so I can accelerate the healing." Barriss replied.

Ben didn't particularly like that answer, but he accepted it. So they just continued on their way to the outside world. And with it, fresh air and the Sith Academy. But as they walked through the tomb, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them.

"You guys ever get the feeling that you're being monitored?" Barriss asked.

"Or that you're about to do a double take?" Ezra added.

There was a menacing beeping noise behind them, and Ezra turned around only to yelp and just BARELY avoid being cut in half! Ben took out his Lightsaber and ignited it as he and Barriss got a good look at their assailants.

They were droids, that much is certain, but it appears as though these droids have been inactive for many, many years. Their design was relatively humanoid, but they had a flat, disk-like top on their heads that made them look kind of like mushrooms. They also had a single cylindrical lense to act as their eye.

Once Ezra got his bearings again, he looked a bit surprised to see the droids holding Vibro Blades in front of them. And by the looks of things, they were programmed for one things only: KILLING!

"What in the actual hell?! Where'd these things come from?!" Ezra demanded.

"They must've been left inactive in this tomb as a sort of defense mechanism to ward off intruders." Barriss hypothesized.

She cursed herself for not having her Lightsaber, but couldn't really do anything about it now due to her Lightsaber being destroyed in her original timeline. And Ezra never had a weapon to begin with, even though he was already pretty much a sharp shooter when using his trusty slingshot. But he doesn't have that either, so they have to rely on this new guy for protection it seems.

' _We're doomed!'_ they both thought.

The droids beeped and charged at the group with their Vibroblades in hand and their only function being to destroy these intruders. But they didn't seem to react fast enough as Ben cut them all down instantly and turned them into scrap metal! Leaving Barriss and Ezra to look on with dropped jaws and buggy eyes.

' _On second thought… We're saved!'_ they thought in unison.

But what these things seemed to lack in skill, they more than made up for in sheer numbers. Cut down one, two more will take its place! And it was beginning to wear on Ben's patience. One of the droids was about to slash at Ben's back, but it was suddenly crushed by an unknown force. He looked to see Barriss with an arm outstretched and her fist clenched showing that she was the one who destroyed that battle droid using the Force.

"You'd best watch yourself, my lord. We wouldn't want you to fall in battle before you actually finish your Sith training" Barriss said with a grin.

A grin that Ben couldn't help returning.

"Thank you, Barriss. I owe you one." Ben said.

"I'll collect all debts later. For now, let's get out of these musty old caverns." she replied.

Ben nodded and deactivated his Lightsaber, but he noticed Ezra fiddling around with the Droid wreckage. The boy was most likely searching them for anything of value, and he knew that would be important. Maybe they should follow his example.

"Barriss, start sifting through these clunkers! Collect anything of value, as much as you can carry, and then we'll leave." Ben ordered.

"Right away, sir!" Barriss replied.

Like Ezra, the Mirialan girl started searching through the wrecked droids and collected anything of value. Memory chips, Vibro Blades, blaster barrels, energy gates, power cells, anything at all that was valuable. When they were done, they kept moving forward to the upper levels of the tomb.

But they stopped when they felt dark side energy unlike anything they'd ever felt before. And it wasn't coming from a new acolyte of the Dark Side. Far more pure without the lingering traces of fear or any Light Side Jedi energy trying to mask this incredible power.

"Do you guys feel that?" Ezra asked.

"Correction, acolyte. I TASTE that! And it tastes like unlimited power!" Ben replied.

He turned in the direction of the energy source and began walking towards it with the intentions of collecting it and taking it for his faction. If he's right about this thing, then it just might be the very thing they need to strengthen their generation of the Sith!

"Come, acolytes! It's time we collected what rightfully belongs to the Sith!" Ben instructed/declared.

Knowing better than to argue with the stronger Sith Lord, Ezra and Barriss silently followed behind their new leader in search of whatever it was that was giving off that Dark Side energy. Oh, if only they knew what sort of crazy stuff was going to go down from here on out.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, I'm working on a new RWBY/Zoids crossover that takes place in Chaotic Century, and I need you guys to vote on the poll I posted. The poll is for the Zoid Jaune will pilot, and your choices are the Shield Liger and the Saber Fang. Cast your votes, review this chapter and I'll see you all next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
